Snowy Day in PA
by Krush14
Summary: Oneshot set shortly after 5x12. Paige's new infatuation with the game "Destiny" puts her at odds with Emily, but Emily isn't about to let a stupid gaming console come between her and what she wants. Rated M for Paily smut and liberal use of language. Includes mentions of hardcore Paige/Caleb/Toby bromance.


Get ready for a Paily snow day in Rosewood. I envisioned this happening sometime shortly after the highly anticipated Christmas episode.

**Warning:** Paily smut and strong use of the word FUCK.

* * *

You know the best part about living in Pennsylvania? Four seasons. Just when you get sick of hot, you're slipping into cold. First it starts with long sleeves but eventually you'll need a sweater. Cool kids stop there while smart kids break out the jackets at some point.

However, winter is different each year. Unpredictable. Some years you can wear shorts on a day in December, other years you dread opening the door, because you know you're just inviting an avalanche to join you for morning tea. As it so happens, today was one of the latter sort. Rosewood was blanketed in white. Snow day. Easily two of the best combinations of words anyone under the age of eighteen could hear.

Pam Fields, however, is not exempt from making it to work on time. She leaves a note on the kitchen counter before hiking out into the blistering tundra—a note that will lay untouched for two more hours until a sleepy couple comes lumbering down the stairs.

Emily snatches it up from the table, yawning as she reads: _Emily, hope you girls enjoyed sleeping in. Would you mind shoveling out the driveway and sidewalks, please? Don't forget the leftover pasta in the fridge, and do not let Paige drive anywhere. The roads are horrible. See you later. ~ Love mom._

Emily feels Paige's strong arms snaking around her waist, trapping her against the counter. She shivers as Paige's lips press to her shoulder. She drops the note before turning in her arms, reaching out to caress Paige's bare sides in her black, cut off t-shirt.

Pulling Paige closer, Emily smiles at the sight of her girlfriend's half-lidded eyes. She slides one hand up to cup Paige's cheek while the her other hand stops to rest on the back of Paige's neck. "Wake up," Emily whispers playfully before guiding Paige into a slow and sensual kiss.

Paige folds her arms together around Emily's lower waist—securing the pair together as their lips move in blissful harmony. Paige doesn't even notice the slightly painful pressure on her forearm—a discomfort she gladly endures to ensure her girl's back isn't digging into the countertop.

"I'm up," Paige mumbles against Emily's lips.

Emily starts rubbing Paige's shoulders. "What d'you want for breakfast?" she asks, pulling away.

Paige's eyes flutter open briefly before closing again. "s'fine, Em. I'll just make some cereal," she replies in her deep, sleep-deprived voice.

Emily responds with a kiss. She really didn't even need to ask Paige—already knowing her girlfriend's staple breakfast foods."You need a good meal," she teases, "especially to help me shovel all that snow."

Paige looks alert now, smirking before smoothly flipping their positions. Paige relaxes back against the countertop, still firmly holding Emily's waist. "If you're going to make breakfast, just let me take care of shoveling."

"I can do both. It's no big deal—" Emily barely manages to get out before Paige shuts her up with a kiss.

"No, Em. Just stay inside," Paige insists, kissing her girl's forehead before reluctantly letting go and returning to the bedroom to suit up for the blizzard.

There was no point in arguing with Paige—doing manual labor for the both of them was something she enjoyed. She loved to spoil Emily like that, which of course, Emily appreciated and would express her gratitude in a variety of ways.

Meanwhile, Emily finds her laptop, glancing through her emails before surfing around the web—intentionally trying to kill time so that breakfast wouldn't be cold before Paige finishes shoveling.

Ten minutes later, Emily hears the sound of a revving engine. She looks out of the window, observing as the snow flurries around her bundled-up girlfriend whom is operating her father's snowblower. Emily shakes her head, smiling to herself. Paige would be done much sooner now.

Emily gets up, taking a few moments to tidy the living room, where she and Paige occupied most of last night. She stashes away some dvd cases, damn near tripping over Paige's PS4 controller.

Emily curses herself for agreeing to let Paige bring the stupid thing over. Ever since Caleb and Toby convinced Paige into buying _Destiny_, she's been obsessed with playing.

A short time later, Emily is frying bacon when the kitchen door swings ajar. Paige enters, stomping in with her heavy, snow-caked boots. "Fucking freezing out there," she mutters before peeling off her layers and hanging them to dry.

Emily is tending to the scrambled eggs until she feels Paige placing her hands on her hips. "That smells good," she whispers.

Emily smiles with her lips, turning to give Paige a quick kiss. "If you want to take a shower, it'll be done by then."

Paige kisses her on the cheek and then disappears to do just that. Thirty minutes later, they're both finishing breakfast. Paige drinks the last of her chocolate milk before reaching out onto the table to hold Emily's hand, gently caressing it with her thumb.

"Thank you for breakfast," Paige whispers in a deep, appreciative voice.

"Thank you for shoveling," Emily replies sweetly while looking into Paige's eyes.

A pause. "So what do we do now?"

Emily stands up, taking her empty plate and cup with her. She bends to the side to peck her girlfriend's lips. "I'm going to shower."

"—I'll clean up," Paige quickly insists, standing and taking Emily's dishes from her.

Thereafter, Emily is bathing, rubbing body wash all over her chest. Her mind wanders to her slacker girlfriend—Paige hasn't made love to her in days. Who knew a fucking PS4 could be as good a wench as any? How could a fucking game console—an inanimate object for godsake—make her this jealous? This shouldn't be happening.

She wants Paige's hands on her body. Not her own. She moves her palms back up to her breasts, thinking about the way Paige gropes her. An idea flashes across her mind; she intends to take back what is hers.

Several minutes later, Emily struts down the stairs. It wasn't her nature to be cocky about her looks, but she's pulled out all of the stops for this occasion—feeling confident that she can seduce Paige in her tight, low-cut shirt and black leggings. In other words, she knows she's looking damn fine.

She strolls by the kitchen first—making sure Paige did a proper job cleaning. Much to Emily's delight, the kitchen was spotless. Then she pushes on to the living room, where Paige is, nonetheless, engrossed in _Destiny_ with her headset on and tunnel vision going full blast.

"Dude, Caleb, you're going to have to go through the cave. Some _bish_ has been hiding in the turret near Zone A for the past 3 minutes."

Emily rolls her eyes. Paige didn't even look up to acknowledge Emily's presence, and quite frankly, this pisses her girlfriend off. Here Emily is, **looking like a fucking goddess**, and then there's Paige . . . carrying on with her stupid video game. Irritably, Emily takes her place beside her inattentive girlfriend.

"FUCK," Paige exclaims. Emily looks to the screen, clearly Paige just died. The screen log on the lefthand corner reads: **McCullersTHEGOD killed by usher69**.

_The fucking troll ass names these people come up with—including my girlfriend,_ Emily thinks, sighing with annoyance. "We're going to lose this fucking match unless we get our shit together," Paige stridently informs as she leans over to kiss her disgruntled girlfriend.

The kiss was far too brief for Emily's liking, she finds herself lunging into empty space as Paige's head whirls around to respawn and resume gameplay.

"Yeah, I'm at Em's," Paige says into her headset. "Toby and Caleb said hi," Paige states with a clueless smile.

Emily feigns a grin, wishing her girlfriend wasn't so fucking dense. What person plays their PS4 all day when their hotass girlfriend is waiting around, dying to be fucked? Emily blushes. It wasn't like her to think such vulgar things, but it didn't matter now. She's reached the point of no return. Impulsively, she places a hand on Paige's thigh, enjoying how good Paige looks in sweatpants, caressing her leg, yet still, Paige doesn't seem to notice. Or so she thinks.

In fact, Paige does notice, torn between taking her girlfriend seriously and bringing eternal glory to her team by winning this match.

Feeling bold, Emily hits mute on the side of Paige's headset. "Em?" Paige shoots her a questioning look. Emily doesn't respond, she just dives in for a kiss, grasping Paige's cut-off. Paige tries to pull back but Emily has a death grip on her.

"Em, I've gotta' finish this match. Almost done," she barely blurts out as Emily kisses her hard, brushing her palm across Paige's clit.

"**Fuck the match**," Emily aggressively suggests as she pulls her own tight shirt over her head, revealing the lacy black bra that Paige loves.

"Fuck," Paige swallows hard as she soaks in Emily's gorgeous figure and perfect breasts.

"Finish this shit quickly. Then, you're mine," Emily says in the most serious and demanding voice Paige has ever heard.

Paige nods frantically as she turns back to her game—determined to hit the 20,000 point match cap before time runs out. The sooner she finishes the sooner she can pay proper attention to her gorgeous girlfriend.

Emily unmutes Paige's headset as Paige returns to battle, resolved to get shit done. An idea flits across Emily's mind. She slides off the couch, sinking to her knees on the floor. It wasn't until Emily wedged herself between Paige's legs that Paige's eyes darted down, watching helplessly as Emily tugged at the waistband of her sweatpants.

Paige looks at Emily with pleading eyes, silently begging her to wait. But Emily couldn't. She wants Paige. And she wants her now. Emily almost glares at her, silently conveying what she wants her to do. Feeling as if she has no choice, Paige lifts her hips so that Emily can pull her sweats and Nike compression shorts down to her ankles.

Paige's eyes dart between her girlfriend whose lips were pressed to her clit, and the sniper kill she's just procured. "Nice fucking shot," Toby compliments over the headset as his guardian jumps over the target Paige killed.

"Thanks," Paige croaks as she feels Emily's tongue doing some major fucking work. Paige's head snaps back against the couch. She's breathing deeply, trying to control herself as she frantically searches the map for her next victim.

Emily gazes up at Paige, her concentration rigidly focused on the stupid fucking game while Emily continues to please her. Paige's urgency is hilarious—still kind of sexy though. Suddenly, Emily feels her own wetness seeping through her leggings. _Thank the fucking Gods_, Emily thinks, realizing she didn't put on panties. Eagerly, she dips a hand into her own pants, brushing over her clit, checking to see how aroused she was—_Goddamn, she's a fucking ocean down there._

She pulls her hand out, wiping her wetness on Paige's thigh before continuing her ministrations with her tongue. Paige's leg muscles tense up upon realizing what Emily's doing. Paige fucking loves that—Emily going down, touching herself, and painting her wetness on Paige's skin just to let her know how fucking soaked she is—all for her.

Paige bites her tongue, fighting back the moan trapped in her throat. Emily starts sucking Paige's clit, loving how swelled and swollen Paige is from her.

"Dude, one more kill," Paige exclaims, a little too excitedly.

Emily refrains from laughing, loving the effect she has on Paige. "One more kill, babe," Emily whispers up to Paige, gripping her girlfriend's knees and spreading them a little wider. Emily dives in towards Paige's weeping clit and continues to tease her, bobbing her head a little between the girl's legs, quickly lapping her tongue from Paige's entrance to her clit.

"Shit," Paige breathes, still searching for a final victim. Emily knows Paige will be done soon. She pulls off her hair tie without breaking contact with Paige's clit, knowing that when Paige gets done, she'll want to hold Emily's hair back as she fucks her mouth. Emily felt hot, she was clenching at the thought.

Finally, Paige finds her mark. She executes and secures victory for her team. "Yo, guys, I'm going offline for a bit. Be back later," she quickly explains to Caleb and Toby.

_Like hell you will,_ Emily thought—effectively nibbling Paige's clit with her teeth, causing her girlfriend to squirm. Paige hurriedly shuts down her system before brushing off her headset and whipping away her controller.

"Jesus, Em!" Paige wheezes. "You're so fucking bad." Paige forces Emily into a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips before pulling away to admire Emily's glistening chin.

Paige cradles the back of Emily's neck before reuniting her mouth with Paige's own throbbing clit, encouraging Emily on as she fists Emily's gorgeous ombre-colored tresses. Without warning, Paige's hips jerk against Emily's lips. "Look at me," Paige grunts at the beautiful girl between her legs.

Emily does as she's told, her pussy dripping, positively soaking wet at Paige's demands. With her free hand, Paige reaches down to push Emily's bra below her tits, propping them out for her viewing pleasure as Emily continues to gyrate that wonderful tongue of hers. Emily's eye contact is perfect, never breaking as she continues to please her girl.

"Fuck," Paige groans. "You look so fucking pretty when you're doing this, babe."

Emily hums in response. It doesn't take long before she has Paige growling. "Lay on the couch," the taller girl grits her teeth. "Now."

Emily smirks, wiping her mouth as she stands. Paige lunges to her girlfriend's mouth, their tongues dancing and dueling for dominance. Emily practically yanks off Paige's shirt as Paige unclasps Emily's bra and rips her leggings down.

Paige guides Emily back to the couch, laying her gorgeous girlfriend on her side. Emily licks her lips, realizing what's coming next. Paige remains standing, hovering over Emily, her groin still wet and throbbing. Emily props herself up on one arm until she's eye level with Paige's clit. Paige gently gathers Emily's hair again, allowing Emily to take control.

Slowly, Emily leans forward to press a gentle kiss against Paige's reddened, straining clit. Then Emily looks up, locking eyes with the love of her life. Paige looks back, her expression like a beggar's.

"Please Em," Paige groans, barely containing herself. She tries to jerk herself on Emily's mouth, but Emily places her hands against Paige's thighs, holding her in place.

"Now you want to pay attention to me?" Emily teases, languidly swirling her tongue in gentle circles on Paige's clit.

"Babe, please," Paige urges deliriously.

"I have needs too, you know. Needs that you've been neglecting," Emily scolds seriously, giving Paige's clit a quick suckle before promptly releasing it.

"Fuck. I'm sorry," Paige pants. "Let me atone?"

Suddenly, Emily felt her pussy lips being massaged. Nonetheless, Paige was reaching out to rub Emily's clit. Emily spread her legs to give Paige better access.

"You're soaked," Paige observes, her eyes glazed and her voice rough, infinitely turned on by the fact that Emily is so wet just from giving head.

_No shit,_ Emily thinks, her core stirring. She feels herself tightening, trying to grip onto something that isn't there but should be there. She wants to be filled, a feeling Paige _and only Paige_ could sate.

"Quit playing. You know what I need," Emily asserts as Paige's hardened clit strains just inches from her mouth.

Paige smirks, teasing Emily's slit with two fingers. "I'm not sure I do."

Emily bucks her hips, whimpering, her hands flying to Paige's ass as she pulls her girlfriend straight into her mouth. She sucks Paige's clit hard, pushing Paige's resistance to its limit. "Take me," she mumbles, her hot breath tickling Paige's clit.

Paige practically shoves her fingers inside Emily whose preoccupation muffles her moan, the vibration of Emily's throat on her sensitive spot causes Paige to reciprocate with a grunt.

Being inside Emily is the greatest thing anyone could ever feel—Paige is convinced of this. She pauses for a moment, using her free hand to grope one of Emily's breasts. Paige loves this position, she loves being able to look down and drink in the entirety of her girlfriend's immaculate body, bouncing breasts, and dipping head.

Emily's hands tightly squeeze Paige's firm ass, a signal for Paige to start jerking her hips against Emily's tongue again.

Emily's slick heat keeps Paige occupied, a tight passage greedily clamping around skilled fingers. Paige's moans fuel Emily's desire to make Paige cum. But she wants—_no, she needs_ Paige to realize that the satisfaction she gets from gaming is **nothing** compared to what Emily can give her.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Em," Paige groans, fisting a free hand in Emily's locks.

"Don't you dare cum. You better finish the job first," Emily warns in a sexy tone, followed by a moan though muffled against Paige's throbbing clit. Paige holds off, the need to cum so strong, but she wants her girl to cum first. And Emily always feels so fucking good. Tight, hot, squeezing her fingers and trapping them as if it were their fucking home.

"So tight," Paige whimpers, insanely turned-on by the dashing patterns Emily's tongue is drawing on her clit.

Paige picks up the pace, pumping her long fingers deep into Emily. Emily's hips thrash violently, pressure building up in her stomach and preparing to explode. "Almost there," Paige groans, knowing her pace is perfect for Emily to climax.

Emily stops sucking Paige's clit, catching her breath, moaning so loud, dropping her hands from Paige's ass so she can grope and fondle her own breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"You're hitting it soo good, babe," Emily whines, stroking Paige's ego.

In a final burst of energy, Paige thrusts her fingers so hard, pushing Emily over the edge. Emily can't see. Emily can't hear. _Emily can only feel._ The sensation of euphoria dismantles her, her wet folds grapple onto Paige's fingers like her life depends on it.

Again, Paige is trapped, unable to pull out of Emily's hot passage even if she wants to, and Emily is writhing and straining on the couch, damn near falling off as she's returning to reality. "Nnghh," Emily moans as Paige runs fingers through Emily's hair with her free hand.

Paige waits as Emily rides out the aftershocks. Once her breathing is under control, Emily gently pulls out Paige's fingers. "Fuck, that was so hot, babe," Paige grunts as she watches Emily's divinely blessed chest rising and falling.

"Mmm," Emily purrs like a kitten before collapsing on her back.

"Uh, Em."

Emily licks her lips before looking up at Paige, who hasn't moved, her clit still so wet, red, and swollen. "Can I help you?" Emily teases.

"Please," Paige whimpers, forced to rub her own clit just to relieve the painful throbbing.

Emily watches Paige's leg muscles twitch and the frantic way she's touching herself. "I'm sorry, baby," Emily replies, playfully biting her lip before propping herself up again to face Paige's clit.

"Did you want to cum?" Emily seductively torments, trailing her fingers up Paige's thighs and tickling the soft skin on her muscled stomach.

"Yeah," Paige gasps, removing her hand so that her girlfriend can finish what she started.

Emily lets out a cruel chuckle, inching closer to Paige's throbbing center. And just when you think Emily is going to make her girl cum with vigor, she deceives you. Very lightly, Emily plants a gentle kiss on Paige's wet clit, and then looks up and giggles.

"I think you better get back to_ Destiny_, Paige. Caleb and Toby are waiting for the return of **McCullersTHEGOD**."

"FUCK _Destiny_," Paige counters, her desperation so shameless and apparent.

"Mmm," Emily sits on her knees as she trails slow kisses along Paige's abs, over her sternum, and up her neck.

Paige impatiently huffs. "Em, come onnn."

Lastly, Em places a tantalizing peck on Paige's lips before flashing a taunting smile.

"Em, _pleasseee_, I get it! I won't play so much anymore, I promise."

"Damn right you won't," Emily replies, standing up and brushing past a horny Paige, in all of her naked glory.

Paige whips around, watching Emily's hips sway. "Em, are you really going to leave me to take care of this?"

"_That's right_," Emily flashes a smile over her shoulder. "Enjoy your game. I'll be outside if you need me."

Paige watches helplessly as Emily disappears around the corner and up the stairs to get dressed. Paige blinks a few times, trying to process the fact that her girlfriend left her with her pants around her ankles and her clit throbbing for attention. "Ugh," Paige groans, knowing full and well that her excessive gaming is to be blame for this karma.

Almost comically, Paige looks around and sighs before pulling her pants back up. Decidedly, she follows after her girlfriend, knowing the road to redemption is a long one.

* * *

**Author's EndNote:** Thanks for reading. This is supposed to be a oneshot, but perhaps I could be persuaded to write another chapter. You'll have to let me know.


End file.
